Mapleleaf's Destiny
by Sunstarlover13
Summary: Mapleleaf has a destiny unlike any other she has to go back in time to where there was no such thing as lightningclan, darkclan, stormclan,rippleclan,cloudclan, and starclan. Join Mapleleaf as she embarks on the quest that could change the clans future!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

Lightningclan

Leader-Leapstar-a ginger and white she cat with beautiful light green eyes

Deputy-Marshpelt- a blackish gray tabby tom with one amber eye and one gold eye

Medicine Cat-Splochpool-very beautiful calico she cat with bright emerald green eyes

Warriors-(toms and she cats with out kits)

Riverleap-pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Mousefang- sandy colored she cat

Lionpelt- big ginger tom with yellow eyes

Tigerstripe- orange tabby tom with black tabby stripes making him look like a tiger

Leopardsnarl-spotted she cat with a very vicious snarl

Eclipse-dark gray she cat with dark eyes (was a kittypet)

Angelsong-white she cat

Demonscar-black she cat

Apprentices-(kits more than six moons old in training to become warriors)

Silverpaw-silver she cat with silver eyes :Mentor- Riverleap

Fleetpaw-gray tom is the fastest cat in lightningclan:Mentor- Eclipse

Queens-(she cats expecting or nursing kits)

Rosethorn-dark cream she cat:mother of Maplekit-calico she kit with yellow eyes, and Leafkit- tortoiseshell she kit with green eyes

Snowstorm-pretty white she cat:mother of Winterkit- white she kit

Elders-(toms and she cat in retirement)

Snaketooth- brown tabby tom

Blackfur-black she cat (old med cat)

Darkclan

Leader-Nightstar-black she cat

Deputy-Raintalon-very beautiful dark gray she cat

Medicine Cat-Yarroweyes-pale gray tom with pure yellow eyes

Warriors

Raventalon-black tom with a white tail tip

Voleheart-brown tabby tom

Whitepool-pure white she cat

Scarpelt-gray tabby tom with scars from kithood all over him

Longleap-pale gray she cat with long legs

Graypelt-dark gray tabby tom

Apprentices

Darkpaw- grayish blackish tom:mentor-Raintalon

Poolpaw-pure gray she cat:mentor-Raventalon

Queens

Poppypool-toroiseshell she cat;Mother of Mothkit-golden she cat

Elders

Stripeclaw-very old gray tom

Songpool-white she cat

Stormclan

Leader-Rockstar-pale brown tom with handsome amber eyes

Deputy-Larksong-beautiful gray she cat with green/blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Tansypool-white she cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Winterheart-white she cat with ice blue eyes

Nightfur- pure black tom with green eyes

Crystaltalon-gray-white she cat with blue eyes

Soulriver-pure white she cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Crowheart- pure black tom with green eyes (twin brother of Nightfur)

Shadowheart-black and white tom with amber eyes

Autumnheal-tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Sandfur-pale ginger she cat with emerald eyes

Apprentices

Graypaw-white/gray she cat with gray eyes;mentor Soulriver

Starsong-white she cat with ice blue eyes;mentor Tansypool

Rainpaw-dappled she cat with yellow eyes;mentor Shadowheart

Queens

Eelsong-pale brown tabby she cat;mother of Brownkit-brown tabby tom and Palekit-pale she cat

Mothheart-golden tabby she cat;mother of Butterflykit-golden and black she cat,Waspkit-black tom,and Cricketkit-golden she cat

Foxleg-ginger she cat;mother of Gingerkit-ginger she cat and Talonkit-black tom

Elders

Snakeclaw-old brown tom

Ryestorm-pale yellow tom

Frostbite-pure white she cat

Skydapple-old pale gray and white she cat

Rippleclan

Leader-Maplestar-calico she cat

Deputy-Leopardtalon-white she cat with black spots

Medicine Cat-Ebonysong-black and white she cat

Warriors

Echosky-pale gray she cat

Firefur-ginger tom

Tigerfur-orange and black tom

Leopardfur-tan she cat with black spots

Whitesnow-all white she cat

Sapfoot-calico she cat

Snake-brown tom (was a rouge)

Apprentices

Eaglepaw-brown and white tom;mentor Sapfoot

Queens

Petalsong-gray and white she cat (kits born soon)

Elders

Wolfheart-black she cat

Cloudclan

Leader-Deathstar-black tom

Deputy-Rackfall-brown tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Skypelt-blue gray she cat

Warriors

Rowanheart-ginger tom

Darkshadow-black she cat

Snaptooth-ginger,orange, and gray tom

Rocksnow-pale brown and white she cat

Ivyflower-pure white she cat

Fallenleaves-ginger and white tom

Cinderflower-gray tabby she cat

Nightpelt-black tom

Windfur-pale tabby she cat

Apprentices

Quailpaw-pale gray she cat;mentor Snaptooth

Queens

Gingerlily-ginger and yellow tabby she cat;mother of Yellowkit-yellow tom and Gingerkit-ginger she cat

Elders

Redfur-redish orange tom


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Maplekit get back in the nursrey right this instant,"yowled the angery voice of


End file.
